


Wound

by SuperLazySharkBot



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bloodplay, Bottom Julian Devorak, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Knifeplay, M/M, Other, Submissive Julian Devorak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLazySharkBot/pseuds/SuperLazySharkBot
Summary: During a journey together, Julian gets hurt in a fight. You try to help him with his wounds, but your fondness for his blood speaks louder.(JulianxGenderNeutralApprentice)
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I decided to write because I do like to picture Julian in a blood play scenario.  
> The apprentice's gender is not mentioned this time.  
> Also, how the heck can I be so bad at naming my stories???

* * *

For a magician, is not so easy to be a doctor as it might seem. Specially not in the middle of a forest, where I just didn't have the ingredients I needed to be of any help.

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" I shake my head, checking the wound on Julian's side.

"My dear, those travelers were just asking for a fight!" He answered, smirking my way like a misbehaving child. I was happy to have him come to look for ingredients with me. But the fight, that was very unexpected. "And you had fun too, didn't you?"

"Well, I did had my fair share of fun, but at least I did it responsibly. As responsibly as hitting a guy twice my size can be, as least." I blushed. It was actually reckless of me to jump in a fight with men that big. If it wasn't for my magic, I'd surely end up worse than Julian.

My healing spell had it's effect on his knife wound, but I felt too tired to be able to close it properly. It was a shallow but long cut, narrow enough to not need any stitches.

"I'll probably be able to close it after I get a little rest..." I mutter to myself. I slide my fingers around the cut, pressing gently. "It it too sensitive?"

"It feels just like you'd expect it to, you know?" He smirks. "Are you really that worried, or you just want to find an excuse to keep touching it?"

"That's..."I stop mid-sentence. I've always had an interest in Julian's reactions to pain, there's no use denying it. If I was reluctant about it when we didn't know each other well, now it seemed just natural. He always looked so pleased... Besides, my curious nature always rushed me to touch, to tease and to watch. It was no different this time as well. "I just want to know because, if the answer perhaps comes to be yes..." I press harder this time, and he gasps. "Then I'll keep on doing it harder."

"And here I was thinking you were truly interested in helping me..." he holds the fabric out of the way, and I keep on gently moving my fingers around the edges of the cut. "H-how naive of me... hah..."

His back straightens suddenly, as I strongly push one finger to poke at the inside of the wound. A small filament of blood oozes out, and his cheeks turn red. I smile, getting up to strongly mark his neck with my teeth, my finger still moving around in the injury.

"A-ah... that's good..."He bites his lip, his moans mixing to the wet sounds, and even more blood starts to trail down his body to his hips. "You're going to h-heal me... after this?"

"Don't worry." I step back, right before grabbing a small pocket knife from my bag. The thrill of the moment makes me feel like I can do it completely, for sure."I will, but let's make sure it'll be worth it, what do you think?"

Sometimes, I fear I might be going overboard. Perhaps I shouldn't let it get the best of me... my fascination by Julian's blood, that is. To see him trembling, sweating, moaning, bleeding below me... Perhaps I enjoy all this too much? To a point where it'll stop feeling good?

But Julian never fails to amaze me.

"That sounds like an amazing plan for tonight." He smiles. "Y-you want to do that before or after you get your hand off from my insides?"

He asks, and I slowly pull my fingers out. He moans one more time, and quickly relaxes in my arms, eyes fixed on mine.

And I know we'll stay together, don't matter how much it seems like I'm trying to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this short story! If you'd like to see more stories like this, please leave a comment! It really makes my day <3


End file.
